List of Magic Weaponry
When a spellcaster has his or her magic Realized, their training weapon (for most, including mages , a short stick), or their mobile home (in the case of genies and part-genies), will transform into a weapon that is personalized to him or her in different ways. Fairies, part fairies, cait sith, part cait sith, cu sith, and part cu sith have a similar amount of variety, however, genies and part genies have slightly fewer options (generally lamps, rings, and amulets, but there are exceptions). Each of these weapons can be put into different categories. Wand Wands are one of the most common mage weapons, and range in size from 9-18 inches, but are generally in the 10-14 inch range. Staff Staves are another of the most common mage weapons, and tend to be 5-7 feet long. Generally, the staves are held just below the top, like a walking stick, or in the middle, which gives the user a wider range of combat abilities. Scepter Scepters are also a common mage weapon, and are generally shorter than staves, but longer than wands, so in the 3-5 foot range. Sword Swords are slightly less common than the first three, but are still fairly common. They generally take the form of general straight swords, but can also look like other types of swords, such as khopesh's, scimitars, kopis's, etc. Dagger/Knife Daggers and knives are about as common as swords, and work similarly, but in a smaller, more maneuverable size. Chakram Chakrams are even more uncommon, and tend to be either one of two styles, a round, ring-shaped blade, or a circular saw-like blade with blades all around the outside, and a Y-shaped or cross-shaped handle in the middle. Bow/Crossbow Bows and crossbows are about as common as swords and daggers, and tend to be used to shoot arrows of magical energy, which differs depending on the magic of the individual. Slingshot Slingshots are slightly rarer than bows and crossbows, but also tend to be used to shoot spells as spheres of magical energy. Sling Slings are about as common as slingshots, but work on basically the same principle. Whip Whips are one of the more uncommon weapons, but are quite versatile, both with spellcasting and general use. Blaster/Gun Blasters and guns are a little more uncommon than bows, slingshots and slings. However, like those three, these items are able to shoot "bullets" of magical energy. Fan Fans are rather unusual, however, fans are powerful in their simplicity, as they tend to be used for wind and storm-based magic (though their use for other types of magic isn't uncommon). Mace/Flail/Hammer Maces, flails, and hammers are unusual, yet powerful weapons, and are usually used for magics based on stronger elements, such as storms, earth, and volcanoes. Cards Decks of magical cards are rather unusual, but are also powerful and versatile. The spells on these cards, and a picture representing the spells, are usually printed on the face, and there is usually a design on the back of each card that is based on the magic in particular. Also, each card tends to have a shape that betrays the magic in question (for instance, an earth spell card shaped like a leaf, or a spell card for the moon shaped like a circle and having the pattern being based on the moon phases). Another unique property of spell cards is that they are similar to a grimoire in the fact that each spell card starts out blank, but new spells appear on the cards at the same time as they appear in the grimoire. Spear Spears are slightly less usual than staves, scepters, and wands, but are also slightly more useful for melee and combat, as their pointed ends can be used to seriously wound opponents. Spears can take multiple forms, from tridents, to traditional spears, to tribal spears, to bidents, just to name a few. Axe Axes are unusual, yet powerful weapons, and can either be single- or double-headed. They are usually used for strong and powerful magics, such as storms and earth, but can equally be used to more elegant magics, such as fire and ice. Scythe Scythes are also rather unusual, yet are both powerful, yet graceful and elegant. They are also rather versatile, being used for many different types of magics. Musical Instrument Musical instruments are quite uncommon, as they only appear when a mage is also a bard (a mage whose magic revolves around music). These look like mundane musical instruments, but they may have certain ways that make them look magical. Keysword Keyswords are the rarest magical weapon around, so rare, in fact, that they are only given to those of great magical potential. In fact, some of the greatest heroes of the past had keyswords. Hybrid Sometimes a mage will have a weapon that combines two or more of the above categories, for instance, a sword that becomes a crossbow, or a blaster that turns into a sword, or a naginata (a sword/spear hybrid). Category:Magic Category:Item Category:List